


The Seduction Solution

by 19dracox



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Howard, Bottom Raj, Comeplay, Creampie, Docking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Switching, Top Howard, Top Raj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dracox/pseuds/19dracox
Summary: Howard likes Raj; Raj wants Howard. They each approach Sheldon or Leonard for help on the matter, before beginning a new chapter in their lives in the most intimate way possible - a sex fest, of course!
Relationships: Rajesh Koothrappali/Howard Wolowitz
Kudos: 46





	The Seduction Solution

"I just don't understand why you need my help here," Sheldon said as he walked with Raj down the corridor to his office. "If you like him, then tell him and see how it goes. It's not like he's had much success with anyone recently. Beverly mentioned a sense of underlying attraction between the two you on her last visit, and I'm inclined to agree. He does seem to have a sense of undying adoration for you, which even survived your nauseating infatuation with his last girlfriend Bernadette." 

"I'm just worried, Sheldon. He's my best friend, I don't want to make things weird between us. I'm almost certain he's not straight, otherwise there's honestly no explanation for those skinny purple jeans he wears all the time. I just need a signal that he would ever be interested in me."

"Well, you need to figure out whether you're willing to risk jeopardising your relationship in the short term to tell him how you really feel. Wolowitz wouldn't hold it against you, and I'm sure any strange lingering moments will disappear in time. You just need to man up a little."

Raj nodded contemplatively as Sheldon opened his office door. "Raj, as your friend, I think you have nothing to worry about. Don't make it big deal, just bring up your feeling in a calm environment and see how he responds. And for what it's worth, this is much less of a deal than your opinions on the Comic Con panel last year. If you had asked him out then, there'd be no helping you."

Raj rolled his eyes and continued down toward the water cooler. "Thanks Sheldon. I'll see you later." He grabbed a drink, just as Howard walked past him. "Hey Raj. I was just heading to the cafeteria. I didn't realise you'd already had lunch."

"Oh yeah, Sheldon and I had a proposal to discuss so we went up a bit earlier. Are you still coming over to watch Star Wars this evening? The new box-set arrived today and it looks awesome."

"Yeah, I'll come over straight after work. Hey, have you seen Leonard anywhere? I have my eye on this girl at the minute, and I could do with some advice about how to approach hi- her." Raj bowed his head slightly, dismayed at the thought of Howard being attracted to someone random girl, but he held his composure in front of the man he loves. "I think he's still in his office. I didn't see him down there."

"Thanks buddy," Howard said, as he taps Raj's shoulder and makes his way to the cafeteria. Raj touches the place where the feel of Howard's touch lingers, before sadly walking to the astrophysics lab.

In the cafeteria, Howard sat down opposite Leonard, who is preoccupied with a Rubik's cube Penny had messed up that morning. "I'm in love with Raj and I need your help." Leonard looked up from his Rubik's cube, and just said, "finally." At Howard's look of disbelief, Leonard said, "you two couldn't be more obvious with your adoration for each other. He was the first person you called from the space station, before your own mother! You spend all your time together, and he's even willing to sacrifice his own happiness so that you can continue your charade of dating all these girls which always ends up the same way because you never put any effort into those relationships. Just tell him already and end all our misery! Plus if you two get together by the end of the year, Penny owes me 50 bucks."

At Howard's look of disbelief, Leonard took pity. "Look, you're going over to his tonight, right? Take over his favourite meal and a box of those ridiculously expensive chocolates he likes and tell him how you feel. I'm telling you, you're gonna get lucky tonight!"

Howard scoffed, and just replied, "as if." Leonard shook his head and got up. "Use protection! Or maybe don't, considering you're both basically already married." And with that, Leonard left the table, with Howard's mouth agape as he walked out.

That evening, Howard took a long, warm shower, cleaning himself thoroughly as Leonard's absurd prediction of sex lingered in his mind. He made sure to wear his tightest jeans, his sexiest t-shirt and his lucky belt-buckle and he made his way to his car. Meanwhile, Raj made his bed for the first time in weeks, and took out his most expensive bottle of wine. His friendship was on the line today, and he was praying this would go down well.

As Howard stood at the door to Koothrapali's flat, he took a minute to compose himself. This moment had been long in the making, and if his friends were right, this is going to go down incredibly well. It had to. With that, he knocked twice, and was surprised as Raj immediately swung the door open. "Come in," Raj said, as Howard entered the flat. "I've never seen this place so clean. You expecting any special guests?" Howard joked, not seeing Raj's gulp of nervousness behind him. "True, it's not as if the two of us spend most of our evenings in here. I just felt like it today, you know. Anyway, I'll be out in just a minute. You brought dinner? Great! Why don't you pour the wine, I'll go and grab the DVD." 

Howard sat down on the couch and sipped his Rosé. As Raj came back in, he looked nervous as well. "Hey, I need to speak to you about something," Raj began, but Howard stopped him. "Raj, wait. I need to say something first. These years with the two of us have been great. You've been my rock for so long, but these past few months, I've been feeling something more. I think that I-" 

Raj kissed him gently, capturing his lips and stopping his thought process dead. They both mentally thanked their friends as they moan, each allowing the other access for their tongues to intertwine. They broke apart briefly, locking eyes and hardly believing this was finally happening, before their lips met again almost with a longing need, a passion neither had ever felt before. After a brief battle for control, Raj surrendered willingly, opening his mouth for Howard’s invading tongue. As Howard's tongue explored the depths of his mouth, Raj vaguely registered Howard unbuttoning his shirt. "I think we should move to the bedroom," Howard murmured after breaking apart slowly. Raj could only nod in agreement, as they clasp hands and move to the master bedroom.

As soon as they stepped in, they began tearing each other's tops off, desperate to unveil more and more skin. Howard revelled in the opportunity to admire Raj's delicious brown chest up close, slowly kissing from his nape to around his nipple, where he suckled slowly, with Raj moaning deeply. He made his to the dense trail of hair from his navel, disappearing below Raj's trunks. "No going back now," Howard joked as he pulled down the criminally-obscuring clothing to reveal Raj's thick, hard, eight inch cock. "Wow," he whispered, before licking from the base of the member up to its gleaming head, enjoying the fact that Raj's uncut cock was mostly revealed as the foreskin has slid back. He licked the head, enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum, before taking the Raj into his mouth. He relaxed his throat slowly, swallowing, taking all of him in. Raj watched in awe as Howard's cheeks hollow. Howard then began moving his head back and forth, going from root to head and back again. They were both in heaven, with Raj eventually becoming close to cumming already. "Howard, I want to go further." 

"Me too," Howard replied immediately. "Lay down for me. I want to take you first." "First?" Raj asked, eyebrows raised, as he settled onto the satin sheets. "Well you can't expect me not to have this up my ass before I go to bed tonight. Now put this pillow under your back and spread your legs." Raj immediately did as he was told, and Howard settled into place between his legs.

"This is damn unbelievable," Howard said as he looks at his lover's exposed arse. He lapped at Raj's balls, and moved slowly down to the exposed asshole. It was covered in hair, and Howard was entranced. He parts his cheeks fully to admire the sight of the tight pucker of Raj's asshole, before moving forwards. He breathed against the hole, teasing him gently, before running his lips against it, sending shocks up Raj's body. Howard darts his tongue out, licking with ferocity, and began to eat out his lover, relaxing the tight ring of muscle. The pleasure was unbelievable; Raj felt his entire body tingling with anticipation of what was to come. Howard emerged for a kiss, with no unpleasant taste as Raj had cleaned himself, hoping against hope that this would happen, before reaching for the lube conveniently placed to the side of the bed.

Howard liberally coated his finger in lube and brought it to Raj's furled hole. "Just relax," he said, as he met slight resistance before sliding home into the most intense heat imaginable. Raj keened slightly, having never experienced another person's fingers inside him. Howard moved the digit in and out slowly, relaxing the passageway, before slowly adding another two fingers. He then couldn't bear to wait any longer. "Do you have condoms," he asked rather hurriedly. "Crap, they're in the bathroom," Raj murmured, dazed from the fingering. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling neither of us is going anywhere." To that, Howard smiled, and moved to coat his cock in lube. At seven inches, it was slightly smaller than Raj's, and slightly thinner too.

He moved back to the middle of the bed and spread Raj's legs to position his cock near Raj's opening. He pressed the head of his dick gently against the hole, where is rather easily slipped in. "Fucking hell," he whispered, as he slid in slowly to the hilt. When completely buried, Raj let out a moan of pure joy. Howard remained buried for a minute, kissing Raj deeply as they connected so intimately. The burn was noticable for Raj, but it was so pleasurable at the same time, and the knowledge that his best friend was fucking him made him happier than he had ever been in his life. "Are you going to fuck me or what," Raj said slyly. Howard began to move, slowly, almost torturing. Raj let out another moan, grabbing onto Howard's ass to bring in his thrusts deeper. Howard began to pick up the pace, with his cock suddenly hitting Raj’s prostate. Raj let out a strangled moan. “Yes, yes,” he repeated, clenching his hands in to fists. Howard pounded into Raj with such passion he began to see stars. The velvety channel was gripping him tightly, and clenching as Raj approached a climax. “Fucking hell, Raj you’re so tight.” he moaned, playing with Raj's dark and hardened nipples. Raj wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump furiously, yelling every time Howard hit his prostate. Howard thrust deeply and quickly, moving his cock mostly out of Raj before forcefully pushing back in. The sound of his balls slapping against Raj's beautiful ass cheeks was the best he had ever heard; sex was ruined for him for the rest of time, as nothing would ever beat the intense tightness of his best friend's ass. "I want to ride your cock for a bit," Raj announced; Howard wasn't complaining. As he pulled out and laid on the best, Raj moved over him and immediately sat onto his upright cock, positioning it with his hand as it went in in one go, They both moaned deeply, Howard's cock fully sheathed in Raj's channel. Raj began riding Howard's dick, moving up and down, leaving Howard yelling in ecstasy and Raj groaning with joy. As he felt his climax approaching, Howard moved Raj silently into doggy position. The view of Raj's hairy, brown buttocks was gorgeous, and he spread the cheeks to see the loosened hole, gleaming with cum. Howard shoved his cock back in and began thrusting again, pounding hard and fast into his best friend's butt. Not too long, Raj shouted "I'm going to cum," as he ejaculated so hard his semen landed on his own face. Howard, aroused by that majestic sight, and feeling the clench of Raj's ass as he climaxed, came immediately as well, spilling his cum deep inside Raj. He continue to fuck him as he filled the hole with his seed, before his thrusts became shallower and he slipped out. Cum dripped out of his Raj's well-fucked and loosened hole, spilling onto the bedsheets like a beautiful waterfall. He fell onto the bed next to his best friend, and kissed him deeply for many minutes, having just had the best sex of his life. Upon Raj telling him this too, Howard says "I need your cock up my ass too, you know. How long do you need before round two?" Raj smirked, and captured his lips before moving Howard's hand to his beautiful cock. "You're hard again already," Howard said in disbelief. "I need you now, so let me bring you up to speed."

With that, Raj moved down the bed and captured Howard's cock in his mouth, swallowing it whole in one go. Howard yelled in pleasure as Raj began slurping on his dick. He loved the taste of his best friend’s cock, finding it was rather pleasant, the small trickle of precome sharp and bitter. As he moved up and down the circumcised cock, he marvelled at how lucky he was to be fucking his best friend; the sight of Howard rolling his eyes in pleasure as Raj licked the reddened head of his cock was unbelievable. 

"Get on all fours. I need to see that beautiful butt in its full glory." As Howard crawled into position, he gave Raj a clear view of his puckered hole: the palest of pinks and very well-groomed, nestled between two plump and lightly haired cheeks. Raj propped Howard's ass open with his hands. Breathing in Howard's cinnamon-like musk, he licked at the opening, probing hard and tonguing its sensitive nerve endings. When he felt Howard's buttocks tense, Harry pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscles, stimulating Howard further. Raj ran his tongue against Howard's inner walls in a circular motion, stretching Howard open. As his partner yelped in pleasure, Raj silenced him by slapping his asscheeks, hard. "Do you like that," Raj asked, to which Howard nodded in great enjoyment. "Sit over my lap, showing me your ass," Raj commanded, and Howard immediately obeyed, anticipating a great spanking. He was correct: Raj smacked his ass over and over, not too roughly, but hard enough to leave a mark. Despite his friend being so thin, Howard's ass was wonderfully plump, soft and pliant and just made to be kneaded and groped. It jiggled enticingly as Raj hit the soft cheeks. After a while, he reached for some lube and spread Howard's cheeks to gain access to the pucker of this asshole. It was very pliant as he slowly moved his finger in, curling his finger just slightly to smother the insides of this best friend with lube. He then added a second and third finger, before silently moving his friend into the missionary position - he wanted to see his face as he fucked Howard for the first time. He admired the view: Howard's pebbled nipples, which he licked lovingly, the expanse of his chest, the curve of his cock, standing at complete attention, and the loosened hole he was about to fuck. Howard's hole quivered as Raj moved into place. He shuffled forward and placed the head of his cock against the pucker. “You’re doing great, Howard,” he said. “Just remember not to clench, alright?” He heard Howard take a deep breath and before he could tighten his sphincter, Raj pushed forward, stretching his hole around the head of his cock for a brief moment before it popped inside fully. Howard cried out – he was incredibly tight and Raj could hardly believe how amazing this was. He began pressing in fully, ruthlessly inching in without pause until his hips pressed into Howard’s soft ass and Howard whimpered under him. “So tight,” Raj groaned, gripping Howard tightly. Howard clenched around him once he was seated, and he then began to rock his hips gently. Raj reached down to tug Howard's hard cock a few times, making Howard moan and squirm. “Just fuck me already,” Howard moaned, to which Raj pulled mostly out and snapped forward again. Raj thrust into him with full, hard strokes, angling himself so he brushed past Ron’s prostate, while Howard screamed and took his cock like a pro. Howard pushed back onto Raj's cock, meeting every rough thrust with equal vervour. When Howard finally seemed to be right on the verge of climax, Raj stroked his cock quickly, causing Howard to spray cum all over his chest. Raj ground his cock into Ron twice more and then came with a groan, filling his ass with jets of warm cum. Spent, he slid his cock out, and admired the view of Howard's pink hole leaking his cum. 

Raj laid down next to Howard and kissed him deeply. They fingered each other, feeling their own, warm cum in their best friend. Their tongues danced lazily, as Raj stroked both of their cocks together slowly, before having a great idea. He pulled his foreskin over the head of his cock and positioned Howard's cut cock inside, enveloping it as they both groaned deeply. In this position, they intertwined their legs and laid their heads onto the soft pillows, kissing every few moments.

Quietly, to avoid ruining the moment, Howard jokingly asked "so, when's the wedding?"

"Huh?" Raj replied.

"Everyone seemed to know we wanted each other before we entertained the idea ourselves. They're all going to be so smug."

"Let them be. We have each other." And they did. After kissing for several more minutes, they stared deep into each others eyes before drifting off to a heavenly sleep, in the arms of their boyfriend and best friend.


End file.
